Si te encuentras una bomba piensa bien lo que harás
by melgamonster
Summary: Si te encuentras una bomba piensa bien lo que harás, no todos los protagonistas son expertos en desarmarlas. En su cumpleaños planeo un robo de Kaitou Kid, pero no salió como pensaba ya que expuso a su mujer amada a una bomba, ¿lograran salir con vida de esa experiencia?


**SI TE ENCUENTRAS UNA BOMBA PIENSA BIEN LO QUE HARÁS, NO TODOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS SON EXPERTOS EN DESARMARLAS**

* * *

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

−Kaito, Happy Birthday Kaito −dijo Aoko al perder las esperanzas de vivir al tener esa bomba entre sus manos y que su tiempo de vida iba disminuyendo.

−¿Aoko? −Estaban los dos encerrados por su culpa, él planeó un robo para el día de su cumpleaños, de hecho se le olvido esa fecha tan importante para él pero más lo era para su amiga ya que ella siempre su lucia planeándole fiestas sorpresas o con sus regalos, ella sí que lo sorprendía en esas fechas y le paga teniendo que desarmar una bomba.

−Lo digo porque no sé si tenga otra oportunidad de decirlo. −Escuchaba el segundero cambiar de numero acercándose al cero que marcaría su fin.

−Aoko... −No sabía qué palabras dedicarle, se odiaba por haber perdido sus herramientas de ladrón al momento que puso a salvo a las demás personas que estaban dentro del edificio, ahora sólo habían quedado atrapados ellos dos.

−Kaito lo cortaré, ponte en un lugar seguro −exclamó con determinación en su voz.

−¿Aoko? ¡Estás loca! No sabemos que cable cortar, no somos unos expertos en bombas. −Maldecía haberse saltado esa materia en el curso de protagonistas perfectos como su rival*.

−Solamente hay dos cables, rojo y azul y en la nota dice que corte uno −explicó porque había tomado esa decisión−. Aquí traigo unas tijeras en mi kit de costura.

−¿Nota? −No entendí porque se habían tomado la molestia de dejarle esa nota, ¿realmente era un ataque terrorista?−, ¿Pero qué cable cortarás? –luego se daría el tiempo necesario para pensar el motivo de la bomba, de momento estaba dudoso, no sabía que recomendarle, no podía abrir esa puerta que les separaba porque desde adentro había una piedra pesada además de que él lucía su traje de ladrón blanco y no podía mostrarse así ante ella−. Está bien córtalo, no te preocupes, si habrá que morir lo haremos juntos.

−Kaito... −Estaba conmovida por sus palabras, si sobrevivía definitivamente le diría sobre eso−. Está bien, ahí voy. −Cerró los ojos cuando ya había tomado el cable que decidió cortar entre sus manos.

Lo hizo y no pasó nada. ¡Lo hizo y no pasó nada! Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, el cronometro al fin se había detenido.

−Kaito... −Pronunció su nombre con nervios−. ¡Kaito! −Ahora lo hizo con mucha emoción−. Lo hice, lo logré.

−¿Lo lograste? ¿Cortaste el cable? −Estaba sorprendido, definitivamente había sido un cumpleaños muy intenso.

−Voy a intentar quitar la piedra que estorba para abrir la puerta.

−¿Que... −Ni tiempo le dio de formular su pregunta ya que escuchaba un fuerte jaleo atrás de ella−. Aoko, ¿estás bien?

−Sí. Fal... ta... po... co... −Sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo−. Listo. −Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, se imaginaba que era la piedra rodando hacia otro lado.

−Aoko, detente −pidió al momento que vio la perilla de la puerta moverse.

−¿Qué pasó Kaito? −Si su oído no la traicionaba lo había escuchado nervioso e inclusive más que con la bomba.

−Si abres la puerta te enfrentarás a una verdad.

−¿Verdad? −No estaba entendiendo nada−. Si hablas de confesiones yo también estaba pensando en una.

−¿Una confesión? −No se le ocurría que podía estar le ocultando ella.

−Así que no me importa, abriré la puerta −gritó y actuó sin siquiera darle oportunidad de replicar.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse pero ninguno decía nada, al parecer los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo de cerrar la puerta.

−¿Aoko? –Estaba sorprendido de que no le gritara o hiciera algo, pero todavía no se sentía listo para abrir los ojos y enfrentarlo.

−Ka… i… to… −se escuchaba timida−, ¡Kaito! ¡Me gustas! –gritó como si su vida dependiera de eso−. Y vine a este estúpido centro comercial…

−¿Qué dijiste Aoko? –A la mierda lo que ella le fuera a decir sobre su vestimenta, necesitaba escuchar nuevamente esas palabras de su amiga. Abrió los ojos y la tomo de los hombros, ella aun los mantenía cerrados.

−Tú me interrumpiste, ¿qué no escuchas?, Vine a este centro…

−Eso no Ahoko, lo de antes…

−Ah… Me gustas Kaito… −volvió a decirlo, pero conforme más hablaba más disminuía el volumen de su voz.

−¿En serio? –Seguía sin poder creerlo.

−Sí, ¿qué no escuchas… −Abrió los ojos para reclamarle, pero ahora la sorprendida fue ella tanto que hasta se quedó sin palabras.

−Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estás segura de ese sentimiento hacia mí? –preguntó tímidamente, pues no sabía si la vestimenta que traía puesta podía afectar en su relación.

−¡Claro que sí! ¡Bakaito! –gritó.

−Pero… −Estaba nervioso, lo había visto con su disfraz y no le dijo nada al respecto.

−¡Qué sí! –Le dio una fuerte cachetada−, esa es por mentirme todo este tiempo−, y luego le dio un corto beso−; y eso es por lo que me haces sentir.

−Aoko… Ese beso no fue suficiente. –La tomó entre sus brazos, acercó su cadera a él mientras sonreía para luego empezar un beso pasional entre ambos. –A mí también me gustas Aoko –le respondió su declaración luego de separarse.

−Kaito. –Estaba feliz de ser correspondía y tener ese rostro tan cerca de ella.

−Oye Aoko no mostraste tanta sorpresa por verme así, −señaló todo su cuerpo.

−En cierta forma yo ya lo sabía, pero espere hasta que tú me lo dijeras y pensaras confiar en mí.

−Oh entonces no te tomará por sorpresa que haga esto. –La cargó entre sus brazos y después se lanzó por la ventana y juntos empezaron a volar con su ala delta.

Juntos, volando con la luna detrás de ellos, así empezarían una nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

Estaba en su casa acomodando el equipaje extra que su madre había traído de su regreso de Las Vegas, eran varios artefactos que servirían para trucos de magia. Cuando se encontró con una caja vacía pero lo suficientemente grande pero su contenido no estaba, al revisar su contenido se encontró con un papel que se podía leer "Guía de usuario para la bomba falsa", al terminar de leer corrió hacia donde estaba su progenitora.

−¡Mamá! –gritó cuando estaba de frente a él, ella estaba muy animada guisando.

−¿Qué pasó Kaito?

−¡¿Qué significa esto?! –mostró la carta y el papel.

−Oh una cosa que utilice para un pequeño truco, inofensivo.

−¿Inofensivo? –Mientras más leía y al ver las imágenes ilustrativas se acordaba de la bomba que tuvo Aoko entre sus manos−. Aoko y yo casi nos vimos expuestos en la explosión.

−No les iba a pasar nada, además de que yo me imaginaba que iban a cortar el cable correcto.

−¿Cuál era el cable correcto? –Si recordaba bien no le había preguntado a Aoko que color había escogido.

−El rojo. Me imaginaba que Aoko chan o tú no cortarían el cable azul ya que es un color especial para los dos. –Lo que su madre había dicho ocasionó un sonrojo de su parte y es que era verdad, al azul significaba tanto para ambos.

−Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

−Ya era tiempo para que ambos se confesaran, además leí por ahí que las bombas te ayudan a acercarte a la persona amada**

−¿Eh? –Definitivamente su madre estaba loca.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

*Mala broma, lo sé, pero sentía que necesitaba decirlo

** Si, hace referencia a la película 1 de Detective Conan

* * *

 _N/A: Feliz cumpleaños al Mago favorito. El fic esta basado en el fan art de la película 1 de **monoji00** en twitter. También esta dedicado a **Amisha Jaya** que es mi musa en este fandom, además de que su amor por Kaito es quien me motivo a escribir._

 _Nos leemos luego_


End file.
